Imperfect
by Faith Bow
Summary: ONE SHOT: Just a small one shot I had in my head. Poor Bella is having a bad day can things get better or are they going to keep going worse? (Takes place after Eclipse pre-breaking dawn)


**A/N: I don't own Twilight all rights go to Stephanie Meyer!**

**I had this idea in my head so I decided to write a quick One Shot it takes place in the Eclipse pre-breaking dawn area. I first released it on Wattpad since I don't have a computer. **

**See my biological "dad" was supposed to give me money to get a laptop for my birthday so I could take a summer course to help me with my math and here it is a month and almost two weeks later and still nothing. But thank you grandparents for letting me steal your computer! Sorry for the rambling so on and go forth!**

* * *

Alice was in the middle of painting my toes a midnight blue. The boys were out hunting. Rosalie was painting Esme's a soft pink at human speed for me I guess. A pop station played in the background.

"So I was thinking Seattle tomorrow" Alice told me as she finished my pinky toe.

"I'm not shopping" I told Alice putting my arms over my chest.

"But _BELLLLA_!" Alice whined.

"If she doesn't want to go then she doesn't have to" Esme told her daughter who went into pout mode. I yawned and stretched.

"Bed time for the human" I heard Rosalie say softly as Alice finished my toes and screwed the lid on the polish. I nodded. After a few other times of me denying Alice of a shopping trip she let me go to bed. I brushed my teeth in a hurry and went to Edward's closet grabbing a t-shirt and put on a pair of cozy leggings and crawled under the sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes welcoming the pale light of the sun. I yawned and stretched and threw the covers off of my body and froze. Midnight blue was all over the sheets along with my feet.

_Dammit!_

I slid out of bed and put on a pair of socks and jerked the bedding off and into a pile and stomped to the laundry room. This is why I don't paint my nails. _Stupid pixie_. I finally reached the washer and started it and dumped the sheets and comforter in it, emptying a whole thing of resolve in the washer.

"What happened sweetheart?" Esme asked I turned to look at her she wore a guarded face.

"Alice Cullen" I grumbled under my breath. "I'm washing Edward's sheets" I told her.

"I made some turkey bacon" Esme told me.

"Okay, I think I'll take a shower first" I told her and shut the washing machine lid and headed upstairs I brushed my teeth and turned the shower on and stepped in. I froze as cold water pelted my body. I sucked in a breath turning the nozzle which scolded my body.

I finally got the water adjusted. Of course my skin turned scarlet. I put shampoo on my head and started to scrub my feet. I growled in frustration and scrubbed until it hurt. After a few minutes all that I did was rub my skin raw so I threw the rag down and jerked the water off I stepped out towel drying my body then wrapped my body in a towel doing the same with my hair.

I made my way to Edward's room and put on a pair of dark wash jeans and my favorite white cotton shirt. I looked down. I forgot to put on my bra so you could see my breast through my shirt. I sighed and took my shirt off and put on my bra then my shirt, Edward won't be home until tomorrow so I went over to his closet and got out one of his plain black long sleeved shirts and put it on. It smelled like him. His scent calmed me down.

I threw the towel in the hamper and put on a pair of socks on my raw feet. Then ran down stairs putting the sheets in the dryer. I walked into the kitchen where Rosalie sat flipping through a book. I went to the counter and grabbed a piece of bacon. Then I heard a sound I never heard before. _Rosalie's laugh_. I turned around and looked at her with a soft smile on my face. Her happiness made me happy and also the smell of Edward's shirt.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

Then Alice walked in and laughed which made Esme enter the room. She pressed her lips together.

"_Girls_" Esme scolded. I raised my eyebrow.

"Um...Bella you have soap in your hair" Rosalie told me seriously but her eyes danced with humor.

_**No way**_.

I touched my hair and brought my fingers down and there sat little soap suds. And just like that my good mood was gone. Then Alice started to giggle. My face heated up, I set the bacon down and ran upstairs slamming the bathroom door in irritation. I took a few deep breaths and rinsed my hair in the sink then took my time to blow dry it. I thought of me and Edward's meadow and calmed down a little. I put the blow dryer under the sink. I went down stairs and collected the sheets from the dryer and walked as fast as I could-_without tripping-_to Edward's room.

I walked over to the bed and threw the sheets on it. I threw the comforter to the floor. I hooked the sheet and went to other side to do the same. I grabbed the edge and hooked it on the other side to only cause the other side to come up. I froze.

No. _No no_ **no** _no no no_!

I ran over to the comforter and picked it up and sure enough it looked only big enough to fit a twin sized bed. Then it hit me. I turned the water on_ hot_ not _cold_. I felt the angry tears prickle my eyes. I turned to walk out of the room but my foot got caught on a pillow and I fell with a thud.

I couldn't help myself. I sat up and brought my legs to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees causing my long thick hair to make a curtain around my face and I started to cry I wrapped my arms around my body. My body shook and I let it. I was so frustrated.

I probably looked like a idiot to the rest of the Cullen's I couldn't even walk right let alone be a part of their perfect family. Why did Edward even love me? And with that I started on a sad cry. I heard the bedroom door open.

"_G_-go away-_y_ _Alice_" I told her. I wasn't in the mood for someone feeling sorry for me. I felt someone sit beside me.

"Bella" I heard my angel say I sniffled and peeked out from in between my hair just to see Edward sitting there I made a weak crying noise causing Edward's face turn into a mask of worry.

"What's wrong? _Please_ Bella talk to me" Edward begged.

I climbed up into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me I breathed in his sent and started to cry

"I'm s-_s_-sorry" I told him.

"For what?" Edward asked and rubbed my back.

"I shrunk y-your she-e-_ets_ and com-_m_-forter" I told him through my tears.

"Don't apologize. We can go and get another one. If you want I can make you pay for it" Edward teased.

"Edward.. _Why_ do you love me?" I asked. He stopped rocking me and grabbed me by my arms and made me face him. He made me look in his eyes, Edward searched my eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" Edward asked.

"Edward I'm a screw up. I have been since birth. I'm the reason why Mom left Charlie. My _own_ mother used to tell me that all the time. I can't walk without falling. I'm _not_ pretty. I'm not good a sports. I don't dress pretty. I'm awkward and a geek. I can't do anything special. I'm just_ 'boring Bella'_ as grandma used to say. Why would you want to love someone like me?" I asked taking my anger out on him. I took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry that was harsh. I was just angry I'm sorry" I told Edward and looked down at my hands. His hand came up and he looked me in the eyes.

"Why would you think about yourself like that?" Edward asked hurt colored his tone along with his face. I bit my lip.

"_Isabella_ you are the most important thing to me. You're not a screw up to me your altruistic and observant and fight for what you believe in. You stand up for the people you love, you don't care what people think. Your not like everyone else. And the beauty inside you shines on the outside your beautiful Bella. Not only that your _my_ Bella" Edward told me as silent tears came down my face.

I wrapped my arms around him and barried my head in his shoulder.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too" Edward told me and kissed my ear. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Now how about we go to our meadow?" Edward asked I grinned.

"No thanks I think I want to hang out with Emmett" I told him. Edward gave me the strangest look and I heard Emmett scream:

"WOOHOO! TOLD YOU ALL I WAS HOTTER THEN EDDY!"

* * *

**Sorry I had to have funny Emmett end the story. I also have two other One Shots if you'd like to check those out. One is emotional and A/H it's called 'The Writer' and the other one won a contest it's called "The Sweet Smell Of Strawberries" it's nothing but humor it takes place in Eclipse Emmett and Jasper babysit Bella so Eddy can go hunting. **

**Sorry not try to promote!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
